How come enemies return so much? Geez!
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: In this sequeal, Skipper isn't the only one to meet his other demension's self. Now, they all get to. But the REASON they're there is the real plot line. Took a while, but here's the sequeal to 'A world without the team.


An: The ultra epic return of evil Private, messed Kowalski, scardy Rico, fake Skipper, almost dead Marlene, and never got a line Blowhole from my story 'A world without the team.' hahaha... :)

* * *

><p>"And that concluds my experiment that putting mutated bananas in a dishwasher does explode the fridge."<p>

"...good job Kowalski?"

Kowalski smiled in pride at having Skipper compliment his... achievment? He hugged his clipboard closer to him in obvious proudness and affection. He quickly turned off the projector that had a picture of his experiment and then tuned to smirk at his other teammates.

"So? Private? Rico? What's your weekly experiment show and tell about this week?" Kowalski asked, arrogance swimming in his voice.

Rico smiled evily and barfed up a bowstaff (or whatever it's called) and motioned it infront of Private's head. Private cowered in fear as Skipper grabbed the staff in mid air.

Skipper threw the stick down and said forcefully, "Disqualified. Private? Your turn."

Private smiled in happiness that it was his turn- and that he wasn't hit with that bowstaff thing. He shrugged and gestured to the ladder leading outside.

"Well Skipper, my weekly experiment involves snowcones and-"

"Snowcones? I love snowcones! Lets go! Private wins completely!" Skipper cheered and walked over to the ladder and climbed up it, wile failing at not looking overly excited over snowcones.

Kowalski dropped his head in disappointment and followed Private and Rico up the ladder and up into the zoo that they... love.

They quickly got on top of their habitat and sub consciously did the smile and wave rutine. Which lasted about five minutes before Alice hurridly rushed everyone in the zoo out. As if she seriously had any other place to go.

They did the rutine for one more minute until they were completely sure that the zoo was emptied of bystanders. With exception of Alice. But they happen to make her an exception, due to the fact that she almost expects the penguins to be out of their habitat most of the time.

Rico groaned in annoyance and screamed in Rico language, "Too long! Snowcones!"

Skipper chuckled in his weird Skipper way and answered, "Sure Rico. We're going."

Of course, they were oblivious to the watchful and rather sinister eyes watching them closely in the background.

* * *

><p>"So... Private? What does this experiment have to do with snowcones?" Kowalski asked, obviously still annoyed that he lost the weekly experiment show and tell.<p>

Private smiled happily in anticipation. "Oh it's going to be marvalous Kowalski! You see, Rico has to spew up a cup full of oil and then- who's that?" He asked suddenly, pointing at a figure facing away from them on top of an empty snowcone cart who looked suspiciously like a penguin.

All of them stopped to observe the penguin looking figure on top of the cart. It was a fairly small penguin, with what looked like a metal claw replacing the spot his flipper should be, and it was about twice the size of his other flipper. And his leg seemed to sparkle slightly in the thin sunlight, probably artificial. It also looked like a part of his side was a rusty looking metal.

Rico quickly examined what the penguin looked like from behind. He almost immediately shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know." He grumbled.

Skipper squinted his eyes to try and get a better look. After, his eyes widened in shock. "That's- How did he- Why did-"

Finally, the penguin that they were all staring at turned to face them. He looked almost exactly as his backside, except that he had a glass eye that was bloodshot with a deep red iris. Other than that, his face looked suspiciously like... Private's.

The penguin smirked devilishly and walked closer towards the team. When he got close enough, he turned to Skipper and his smirk grew wider and bloder.

"Well hello Skippah. You still remembah me don't you?"


End file.
